1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to message support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved telephone information file wherein the same is arranged for mounting to an associated telephone for ease of access to telephone numbers and the like for recall thereof in use in telephoning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical storage of telephone numbers require various components as utilized in the prior art such as rotary files or message books typically inconveniently oriented relative to an associated telephone and of a bulky and awkward construction. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a file structure arranged of compact and easily accessed informational construction for use by individuals and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.